Various One Shots and Reader Inserts
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: Just a collection of my one shots, reader inserts, and headcannons that i post on my tumblr. Feel free to request and please RXR!
1. Little Mix Up (Clace)

**I thought doing these would be pretty cool so tell me what you guys think and don't forget to request!**

* * *

Clary looked around at the people in the café. Well she was searching for someone, specifically a 16 year old guy that was tall, some-what handsome, and holding a green scarf. Holding, not wearing, he had been specific about that. The mystery guy was someone she had been e-mailing for the past 5 months. They had started e-mailing each other when he had e-mailed her with a question about one of her paintings. After she answered he would continue to ask about some of her other artwork. Eventually they just e-mailed each other about their day, about what they thought of certain things, and about anything that came to mind. Most of the detailed e-mails had been hers and his were pretty vague. He never wrote about anything that would give clues about who he was. He didn't want Clary to know who he was because he was convinced that she would be disappointed. Of course she reassured him that she wouldn't be but he wasn't convinced and every time she brought it up he would change the subject. After weeks of asking and being denied, he had finally agreed to reveal who he was. They had agreed to meet up at a café and he had given her a vague descriptions of himself. Now here she was, giddy with excitement and her gut twisted with nervousness. The e-mails with him became her little secret. She hadn't told anyone about him, not her mom, Luke, or Simon, who she told everything to.

Clary's attention was drawn to a guy who was sitting at a booth with a green scarf in his hands. Clary did a bit of a double take. He had said that he was somewhat handsome but the guy she was looking at was beautiful. He had fine, wavy dark golden-blond hair and dark gold eyes. He has a slim, muscular build and a beautiful, angular face.

Clary took a deep breath and walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Hi," she said trying to not let her voice show her nervousness.

* * *

Jace had been having a pretty awful day. It started with him having to eat breakfast prepared by Isabelle, then while he was playing the piano some of the keys broke and stopped working. And when he was training Hodge made him stop and sit through a lesson of … something. He couldn't remember a lot of what he was taught but he knew it was boring. Then the damn warlock wanted Alec and him to collect payment from one of his clients and Alec had agreed and had dragged Jace along. And that's why he was sitting at a booth in a mundane café holding a glittery green scarf, waiting for Alec to get out of the bathroom. He was unglamoured and he ignored the looks he got from people. Magnus was coming to meet them here upon his request and he was 15 minutes late and that was making Jace even more annoyed. Can't even bother to get here on time. A feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hi," the voice said.

Jace looked up at the girl. His eyes were immediately drawn to hers. Hers were a bright green color but not the same as the scarf. The scarf was a lighter apple green color, her eyes were a darker, emerald green color. His eyes went up to her curly red hair, then to the features of her pale, freckled face, then lower, a little too low to be polite

He looked back up. "Hi," he said to the pretty mundane. He usually didn't bother talking to mundanes but there was something about her that made him respond. She didn't seem like everyone else.

The girl smiled. "Wow I can't believe we're actually meeting."

Jace blinked. What is she talking about?

The girl seemed to notice his confused expression and frowned. "You are musicman25 right? You're the guy I've been e-mailing for like 5 months. It's me, Clary. I didn't get the wrong person did I?"

Jace thought for a bit. The most logical and obvious answer would be to say that he was not who she thought he was. It was the that simple. But Jace wasn't a simple guy. Instead of telling her the truth he smiled. "Clary hi! Sorry I just didn't know what to expect," he said.

Clary was now confused herself. "But I thought you knew what I looked like."

Damn. "It's just that you look different in person," Jace quickly said. Nice save Jace.

"Oh," Clary said. "Can I know what your name is?" she asked. "It would be nice to match a name with your face."

"Jace, Jace Herondale," he said, extending his hand.

She shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you.

Jace remembered why he was at the café and decided it wouldn't be the best decision to stay. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"Jace asked. "It's pretty crowded here."

Clary looked around at the mostly empty café. "Um sure." She got up and after writing a quick note to Alec, Jace followed. They left the café.

Moments after they rounded the corner of the café, a breathless Simon ran into the café. He scanned the mostly empty café for a familiar red head. When he couldn't find her he sat down at one of the booths and waited. He waited for an hour but she never came. Eventually he left the café, disappointed. When he passed by a dumpster he threw away the green scarf he had been holding.


	2. National East Meets West Day (April 25)

**I like the national day headcannons so I gave it a go (even if now it's not April 25 sorry it was when I posted it on tumblr)**

* * *

The Shadowhunters from the LA Institute go to visit the Shadowhunters from the Manhattan Institute.

The Institute gets loud with all the happy greetings and the bustling to get them all settled and unpacked

After they leave their things they go off into groups to spend the day

Julian and Clary go to the greenhouse and admire and draw the flowers and the beautiful scenery

Clary can't stop gushing over how good Julian is and poor Jules is helplessly flustered

Emma and Jace go to the training room to, you guessed it, train

That's it, that's all they do

Clary lowkey gets mad at him

"Jace, this is a day to relax and have _fun_!"

"We are having fun!

"Throwing knives at dummy heads is _not fun_."

Izzy and Simon stay with the twins and Dru

Izzy and Livvy talk about clothes, where to hide weapons, and Izzy shows her how to use her wip

Simon tries to get Ty into some of his mystery comic books

Dru tries to talk to Simon about vampireism but when he isn't talking as much as she would like to she goes of to find Magnus and Alec who are with Tavvy

Magnus is making blue sparks fly from his fingertips and making little magical figureins to entertaine the boy and Alec is just watching while making sure that nobody accidently gets hurt

After that all of them get together and go out to Taki's and just catch up and tell stories about their hunts

Jace tries to make up the best stories that no one can beat

"That's funny and all but let me tell you about the time I drank this pink drink at a party and woke up the next day under a bridge with only a bandana …"


End file.
